


a bit impatient, not that gentle

by baeksthighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D/s themes, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mouth Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/pseuds/baeksthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is a distracting, noisy person in general, but that’s not why Kyungsoo is distracted right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit impatient, not that gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> bc bbh had piercings and diem tortures me with her baeksoo hyung kink on a daily basis /sighs 
> 
> title taken from exo's _monster_ and I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors ;u;

Kyungsoo finds it impossible to focus on the task at hand with Baekhyun around. Baekhyun is a distracting, noisy person in general, but that’s not why Kyungsoo is distracted right now. What’s distracting is the hot drag of Baekhyun’s lips over the curve of his jaw, the cool feeling of his piercing contrasting against Kyungsoo’s quickly heating skin. 

Baekhyun is behind him while Kyungsoo sits at his desk in his home office, sifting through documents and Baekhyun’s criminal records. The feds have had Baekhyun under close watch lately and he’s never been good at laying low, which always leads to Kyungsoo—boyfriend extraordinaire—to protect him. Baekhyun never asks him to, but he does it anyway because he’d really rather be able to physically touch Baekhyun than look at him through a glass window during prison visits. 

“You’re really fucking insatiable, you know?” Kyungsoo snarls with no real bite. He really can’t be mad with Baekhyun doing this _thing_ with his mouth, soft lips gliding over what exposed skin they can get to. And there’s really no point in Kyungsoo even trying to resist and put this off until later because he knows that Baekhyun is relentless, even in the worst possible timing. 

“You can pretend to hate this all you want,” Baekhyun sighs, lips now at the side of Kyungsoo’s neck as he rubs up and down Kyungsoo’s biceps, “but I know otherwise.”

Kyungsoo laughs dryly, “I’m trying to figure out a way to keep the feds off of your ass and you’re trying to feel me up. Amazing.” 

“Can’t help it. You’re so hot, Soo,” Baekhyun mumbles, reaching his arms around to expertly unbutton the first four buttons of Kyungsoo’s shirt, just enough to expose the smooth expanse of his chest. He slides his hands down and slips them under the thin fabric, finding Kyungsoo’s nipples easily, and softly tweaks at them. 

Kyungsoo can already feel heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He drops his head back, mind already going fuzzy and he knows his focus for the night is completely ruined. He glances up and Baekhyun is grinning, clearly satisfied with the Kyungsoo is caving in. 

Kyungsoo smirks in response, toying with the chain hanging from Baekhyun’s lip piercing. The chain splits mid-way down and connects right onto the black collar Kyungsoo had gotten for him last Christmas. It’s a rather _extreme_ piercing, but Baekhyun makes it look so good that no one even pays attention to how out of the norm it is.

“You do know that since you’ve disturbed me, you’ll have to pay, right?” Kyungsoo asks in a hushed whisper. Baekhyun shivers. 

“I’m aware,” the older boys sighs, swiveling Kyungsoo’s chair around so they’re face to face and dropping to his knees. He places each of his hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs and squeezes, a smirk tugging at his pretty lips when Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath. He can feels his pants growing tighter the longer Baekhyun plays with his thighs, and it’s such a pretty sight to see how eager Baekhyun is to please him. 

“Love your thighs,” Baekhyun’s telling him, hands inching closer and closer to the growing bulge in Kyungsoo’s pants. His clothes are suddenly bothersome and Baekhyun is way too covered up for his liking. 

“Take your shirt off,” Kyungsoo demands softly, licking over his lips. 

Baekhyun complies without hesitation, tugging the plain black t-shirt up over his head, careful not to get his chains tangled up because God knows what a mess that can be. After the shirt is discarded, Baekhyun is left in only his boxer briefs and his piercing, the collar only adding on to the kinky fuckery of it all—which is the best part, in Kyungsoo’s opinion. Leaning forward, Baekhyun unbuttons the rest of Kyungsoo’s shirt and pushes it open so his whole torso is exposed, subtle lines hinting at the definition of abs and the neatly kept patch of hair right below his bellybutton on full display.

Baekhyun leans down and instantly takes one of Kyungsoo’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and scraping his teeth against the bud. Kyungsoo presses his lips together and breathes through his nose, tries not to focus on the coolness of the metal sliding against his skin, and drops his head back, sighing softly as he cards his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun takes his time teasing each nipple all the while ghosting his palm over Kyungsoo’s crotch, giving it a nice squeeze that has Kyungsoo growing harder. 

He’s able to remain silent, though, even as Baekhyun sucks and licks his way down, stopping to sink his teeth into the flesh stretching over Kyungsoo’s hipbones. Kyungsoo is so hard at this point, cock straining against his black slacks, and he’s growing more and more impatient. 

“Hmm, hard, _hyung_?” Baekhyun asks, batting his eyes with feigned innocence, knowing exactly how to rile Kyungsoo up with his words. His cock twitches where it’s trapped against his thigh, precome dribbling out. 

“Suck me off,” Kyungsoo says, grip tightening on Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun practically _purrs_. 

“Gladly.” 

Pretty, nimble fingers make quick work of Kyungsoo’s pants, quickly undoing the buckle and sliding the zipper down, which only gives Kyungsoo the slightest amount of relief. Baekhyun palms over Kyungsoo’s boxers, presses the heel of his palm against the head when he finds it, and Kyungsoo lets out another breath. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says warningly. Sometimes he is convinced Baekhyun teases to purposely get himself in trouble. 

“Yes, hyung?” Baekhyun says sweetly, eyes staying fixated on the noticeable twitch in Kyungsoo’s boxers. 

“Don’t be a brat tonight.”

“Am I ever?”

“Always.” 

“You kind of love it when I’m a brat, don’t lie,” Baekhyun grins as he tugs Kyungsoo’s pants and boxers off in one swift motion and tosses them to the side. The relief is still minimal, however. 

Kyungsoo needs Baekhyun’s mouth around him, but that’s not something he will admit. He’s never been one to beg, if Baekhyun isn’t doing what Kyungsoo tells him then Kyungsoo has other ways of getting him to listen. Most of the time, Baekhyun does it on purpose because he loves being bossed around and ruined. It’s always been their dynamic, even before they started dating. 

For the longest time, Baekhyun simply circles the head with his index finger, smearing the precome around until the whole tip is glistening. He then drags his finger down the underside, gives Kyungsoo’s balls a little squeeze, and then wraps his hand around the base. Kyungsoo makes a noise of approval and Baekhyun swipes his tongue over the head once, slowly dragging it over the slit before he wraps his lips around it. The cool metal of Baekhyun’s piercing gliding so easily against his cock only spikes his pleasure.

The second Kyungsoo is engulfed by the heat of Baekhyun’s mouth, he finds his grip on his hair tightening once more, the urge to buck up almost irresistible. Baekhyun seems to sense this and keeps his lips there, tongue still lightly flicking, and it’s frustrating as hell. Of course, Kyungsoo knows what he wants, and he’s more than happy to oblige and play along with Baekhyun’s act. 

Bucking his hips up, Kyungsoo watches as more of his cock disappears inside of Baekhyun’s mouth, and the small noise of surprise the older boy makes is music to his ears. “ _Suck_ ,” Kyungsoo demands, voice dropped lower, patience wearing thin. 

Baekhyun starts sinking lower, taking Kyungsoo in inch by inch, and Kyungsoo loves watching how Baekhyun’s lips stretch around him, slick and pretty pink. Baekhyun sets a slow rhythm for himself, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks out while he rolls Kyungsoo’s balls in his hands. It’s _so_ good, but definitely is not enough to completely satisfy Kyungsoo, especially after the new onslaught of stress he’s been putting up with all day. 

“You know I know what you’re doing, right?” 

Baekhyun makes a noise and glances up, pulling away to stare at Kyungsoo with blown pupils and puffy lips, “Huh?” 

“Teasing me, being slow. What is it that you want, hm?” But Kyungsoo already knows. 

“If you know what I want, what’s stopping you from giving it to me?” 

At this, Kyungsoo smirks. He stands then, fingers still tangled in Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun hums in approval when Kyungsoo reaches down to tug on one of the chains dangling from his piercing. He tugs just enough that Baekhyun feels _something_ , but never enough to hurt him. 

Kyungsoo grabs his cock and slides it over Baekhyun’s lips, leaving them streaked in precome, before he nudges the head against his mouth. “I really shouldn’t give you what you want, but I’ll make an exception this one time.” 

Baekhyun barely gets to nod before Kyungsoo’s pushing the head of his cock past his lips, slowing just enough that Baekhyun has time to relax his throat around Kyungsoo’s size. When Baekhyun is ready, he taps the side of Kyungsoo’s thigh to give him the okay. He pulls out only to thrust back in, holding Baekhyun’s head in place by his hair, loving how his full length disappears in the older boy’s mouth and how his lips are stretched out. 

“You should see how good you look, Baek,” Kyungsoo groans, pushing his hips forward again. The noises Baekhyun makes are lewd and filthy, moaning and whining with his mouth stuffed, and it’s almost enough to get Kyungsoo off on the spot. 

Baekhyun blinks up at Kyungsoo, eyes glossy and his cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. Most people wouldn’t picture Baekhyun like this because of his physical appearance and reputation. He’s all khol lined eyes and jet black hair with a target right on his back for his countless crime acts, so it’s normal that people would assume he’s the one in charge, that he’s the one calling the shots and bossing Kyungsoo around. But how wrong they are. They have no idea how submissive and needy Baekhyun can be, and that thought alone has a moan slipping past Kyungsoo’s parted lips. 

He can’t help but fuck into Baekhyun’s mouth faster, can’t help but love the way the other man starts moaning continuously as he splays both of his hands over Kyungsoo’s sturdy thighs for purchase. 

“You love this, don’t you? Look at how eager you are to please me,” Kyungsoo says lowly. Baekhyun moans in response. 

Baekhyun does love it, Kyungsoo knows. He loves being wrecked, loves it when Kyungsoo goes an extra mile to ruin him that much more. He is always so quick to try and please and Kyungsoo is always quick to give him what he wants, even if he pretends like giving Baekhyun what he wants is never his intention at all. 

Everything is all about pleasing Baekhyun in the end. 

Glancing down, Kyungsoo can see that Baekhyun now has his cock in his hand, and he’s stroking it in tune with Kyungsoo’s thrusts. The tip is wonderfully pink, glistening with precome, and it’s hard for Kyungsoo to stay in character upon seeing such a sight. 

“Did I say you could do that?” Kyungsoo asks, hips coming to a standstill, cock falling from Baekhyun’s lips.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whines, “fuck me.” 

And Kyungsoo loves when Baekhyun gets like this the most, when he’s all debauched and still begging for more. 

“Please hyung, I need it so bad. Need you so bad.” 

Kyungsoo releases his grip on Baekhyun’s hair, “Bedroom.” 

 

The first thing Baekhyun does when they get to their bedroom is shuck his underwear off and gets comfy on all fours while Kyungsoo grabs the lube. Baekhyun is so ready, already in position with his face down and his ass up, when Kyungsoo turns around. He can’t help but laugh under his breath. 

However, the image before him is far from funny. Baekhyun spread out and flushed with desperation, perky ass on display all for Kyungsoo’s eyes only. His body is already slicked in a thin sheen of sweat and Kyungsoo can tell that he’s trying so hard not to touch himself despite his pretty cock hanging heavy and leaking between his legs. 

Kyungsoo tosses the lube on the bed, pointing when it lands next to Baekhyun’s face. “Stretch yourself,” he says. 

“Hyung…” Baekhyun pouts, and proceeds to reach for the lube anyway. 

Kyungsoo stands at the end of the bed, lazily tugging at his dick while Baekhyun squirts a dollop of lube onto his forefingers and warms the substance before he reaches behind himself to trace a single finger around his rim. Kyungsoo’s cock twitches in his hand. 

Baekhyun’s fingers, Kyungsoo thinks, are a form of art all on their own. Long, pristine, and skilled, and they look so good stretching Baekhyun out. He teases himself for a while, tracing his rim and nudging his fingers against the tight ring there, and Kyungsoo has to pull his hands away from himself to keep from finishing too early. Baekhyun knows exactly how to put on a show, knows how to keep Kyungsoo’s eyes from wandering to anything but him. 

“I wish these were your fingers instead, hyung. Yours are so much thicker,” Baekhyun breathes, breath hitching in a moan when he crooks his fingers a certain way. There’s a noticeable pink flush spreading all over Baekhyun’s body and his whimpering only escalates the longer he fingers himself, long digits sliding in and out obscenely. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Baekhyun moans, “will you fuck me now?” 

“Should I?” Kyungsoo teases, reaching forward to pull Baekhyun’s hand away so he can replace Baekhyun’s fingers with his own, easily sliding two in at once. Baekhyun practically sobs out, back arching. 

“Yes please. Please, Kyungsoo. _Please please please_.” Baekhyun is always so pretty when he begs. 

For a moment, Kyungsoo contemplates his options. He could continue to watch Baekhyun finger himself until he comes or he could fuck Baekhyun into the mattress until he’s trembling and whimpering uncontrollably underneath him. Glancing down, he decides that the latter is the better option. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he says arrogantly, climbing on the bed to get in position behind Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun pushes the lube back and Kyungsoo grabs it, squirts a generous amount into his palm to slick his cock up, and presses the head inside. Baekhyun is already shaking. He’s stretched out enough that sliding inside is easy, but he’s still so tight and it feels wonderful. 

“Fuck, hyung it feels so good,” Baekhyun mumbles breathlessly, pushing his hips back. 

Kyungsoo places his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks, squeezing and spreading them so he can see how Baekhyun takes him in. He starts off slow, enjoying the slow build in his gut and Baekhyun’s breathy pleas each time he pushes back in, and it’s really so amusing to him how desperate this is making Baekhyun. He starts fucking himself back against Kyungsoo’s cock and Kyungsoo stills completely, head tilted to the side as he grins. 

“You must want it bad, huh?” 

“You’re the worst, please just fuck me already,” comes the strained reply. 

“Hmm, how can I say no to that?” 

Baekhyun whines in response, looking back over his shoulder, and Kyungsoo takes the chance to grab him by his hair, pulling back so his back is arched and his ass is flush against Kyungsoo’s hips. 

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Baekhyun sobs. His fingers clutch at the sheets below him when Kyungsoo pulls out and pushes back in, snapping his hips with more force and less finesse. His free hand stays put on Baekhyun’s waist and the one in his hair tightens with each thrust. 

It wouldn’t be a bit surprising if they got noise complaints because within minutes, Baekhyun has their whole apartment flooded with his high-pitched moans and he’s so shameless about it, doesn’t even try to muffle himself. Kyungsoo loves it, though. He loves that he can reduce Baekhyun to such a state. 

“H-hyung,” Baekhyun hiccups, “I can’t… I’m gonna— _ah fuck_.” 

Baekhyun comes untouched all over their sheets, trembling and clenching around Kyungsoo’s cock and Kyungsoo fucks into him harder, chases his own orgasm. He can feel it right there, teetering at the edge, and Baekhyun’s string of whines and whimpers only spur him on until his hips stutter to a stop, and he pulls out just in time to paint the back of Baekhyun’s thighs white. 

Baekhyun promptly collapses all together, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from his forehead as he turns over; fucked out, flushed, and covered in come. It’s really Kyungsoo’s favorite thing to look at. 

Getting to his feet, Kyungsoo grabs some tissues from their night stand to wipe off what of his release got on his hand before he pads off to the bathroom for a wet rag. Baekhyun is too spent and too tired to clean himself up after, and it’s always been this way, so Kyungsoo takes it upon himself to do so. 

“What are you— _holy shit_ , that’s cold!” Baekhyun squeaks as Kyungsoo starts wiping his thighs clean. “Couldn’t you have at least used a _warm_ rag?” 

“Do you really wanna do this yourself?” 

“...”

“Proceed.” 

After Baekhyun has been wiped down and the sheets have been changed (once again, courtesy of Kyungsoo because Baekhyun can’t make a bed to save his life), the both clamber into bed together and Baekhyun instinctively clings to Kyungsoo’s body, head tucked underneath his chin. It’s too warm under the covers, Kyungsoo thinks, but Baekhyun looks so cute and soft when he’s like this that Kyungsoo doesn’t have the heart to turn away from him. 

“So, in the morning, can I wake you up by eating you out?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide, “Absolutely not.” 

“OH COME ON!”

“Go to sleep.” 

“You hate me.” 

“Far from it, dumbass.”


End file.
